The Five Ninja: The Trouble With Snakes
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: This is what happens in the TV series for Ninjago, but with my own OC. No Haters please! Sum: During a mission, the five ninjas find something. It's called the Green Ninja. They all want to be it, but only one of them can. Who will it be? Bad summary, I know. Rated K for a reason. In later chapters they may be rated T. All rights go to Lego. I do not own. *Sobs*
1. Rise Of The Snakes Part 1

**Okay, on eatch chapter, there will be a character introduction. They will be in alphabetical order. Now here's Cole's.**

_Hey. My name's Cole. Cole Hence. I'm fourteen years old. **(I looked it up, and I was like, WTF?!)** My friends used to call me Cole Bucket cause, ya know, Cole, coal. I'm the ninja of Earth, and my favorite color is orange. My hair is shaggy-ish and black. My eyes are the color of obsidian, and I love to climb, cook, and draw. 'And no, Kai, I do not only draw Zoe. Shut up!' Sorry about that. Everyone one of my friends tease me about that. Thanks Jay. Hint the sarcasm there. Anyway, um...let's see, what else... oh yeah! I make really good chili...I think...Peace out._

**Wu's P.O.V.**

"Fire Strike!" I heard Kai shout. "Oh my gosh, isn't that the greatest move you've ever seen?" He asked.

I got up, and turned around.

"Stop trying to do it yourself," I heard Cole say. "We need to attack as a team."

I walked out of my room, and opened the door.

"Zane," Jay said. "Why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it."

I heard the voices, but didn't see the ninjas. Odd...

**Jay's P.O.V.**

"Fantastic," I groaned. "I'm out of lives."

We were playing a video game, and right now, I was losing. Even Zoe was doing better than me, and she's a girl. How annoying is that?

"But the lesson lives on," Zane said in his know-it-all tone. How can Zoe call him her brother? "And I am getting the hang of it!" Zane shouted.

"Okay, now!" Cole said.

I saw a white flash, and the next thing I knew, the screen went black.

"Oh come on!" Zoe said.

I groaned.

"What happened?!" Kai asked.

"It had taken all day to get to that level." I complained.

Cole snorted. "Please, it would've taken you a whole week if you were on your own."

I glared at him. "Why would you do that?" I asked Sensei Wu. "Why?"

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped though a vortex," Sensei began, "Doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjutzu!."

I inwardly sighed.

"But Sensei Wu," Zane started. "Ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace."

Zane smiled a little.

"Yeah," I said. "Peace is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do."

I saw Cole lay back a little. "We can train tomorrow." He said.

Zoe got up. "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." She mimicked as Sensei spoke.

I held back a laugh. Sensei said that a lot sometimes.

Cole picked up a piece of pizza.

"Well," He started, still on his back. "I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow, so if that's the case..."

Cole brought the pizza to his mouth, but Sensei kicked it away.

"OW!" Cole complained as he sat up a little.

"No pizza for you!" Sensei snapped.

Cole's mouth was slightly open.

"In order to reach your full potential, you must train." Sensei said.

"Uh," Kai started. "Remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation?" He asked. "I thought that was pretty insane."

Sensei sighed. "You four have merely scratched the surface to your full potential."

Zoe stepped out from behind him.

"Hey!" She asked. "What am I? Minced meat?" She raised her eyebrows.

The bottom of her hair started to turn dark grey.

**(A/N) Long story. In four chapters you'll find out why**

"Sorry, you five." Sensei corrected. Zoe's hair turned back to normal. Er... as normal as it will ever be that is.

"There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock." He continued to rant while I was playing with a video game controller. "You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your golden weapons hold."

**Cole's P.O.V.**

"You wanna talk secret powers," I began. "Check this out."

I moved my Scythe to plug the cord back into the wall. Our game had auto saved, and now we were back to playing. Yes!

"Nice." Jay said.

"I do try my best." I replied.

"Don't worry master," I heard Zane say. "We will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns."

"Guys!" I looked up a little and saw Nya. "Lord Garmadon, he's returned!"

"Wow." Zoe started. "Talk about timing."

Nya nodded, then continued to talk. "He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village"

I heard everyone gasp. In a frantic move, Kai and Jay bumped into eatch other and fell over. I got up, and started to move, but Zane had his foot caught in the cable to the TV, and I bumped into him. He pushed me back.

"Gah!" I shouted as I fell.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zane fall too. Hah. Good. Wait a minute, how come Zoe's not on the ground with us? Oh yeah, she was standing by Sensei. I saw Nya walk towards us. Uh-oh. She scared me.

I got up, grabbed my Scythe, and ran out the door.

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I got up, and saw Nya get my Numchukes for me.

"Uh, th-thanks. Uh" I stuttered.

I got kinda nervous whenever I was around her.

"Hurry!" Nya shouted.

"Okay!" I shouted back. I pulled my hood over my face and ran out behind Zoe.

We ran to the dragon's stables. I unlocked the door to my dragon. I tried to jump on my dragon, Wisp, but overshot it, and landed on my face. Maybe we weren't as prepared as we thought...

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be when the ninjas meet Lloyd. Poor little dude.**

**-Hayden, the ninja of all things cool and full of swag**


	2. Rise Of The Snakes Part 2

_Hey, my name's Jay Walker. 'Shut up, Cole, my parent's didn't name me after the bird!' Sorry. My friends sometimes tease me about my name. Any ways, I'm the ninja of Lightning and winds. My hair is orange-brown and short. I have a bit of hair missing from one of my eyebrows after testing out an experiment. Let me tell ya, that hurt! Anything else? Nope. Oh wait, yeah! I almost forgot the fact that I'm awesome! Take Care Polar Bear!_

**Kai's P.O.V.**

"Just like old times, eh, Rocky?" I heard Cole say.

Okay, I get that he's only 15, but Cole sometimes acted like a five year old. Seriously?Rocky? What kind of a name is that?

**(A/N) A year older from my last book, also, I looked up his age, so shut up about it! JK, you know I love ya. But still, the guy who played Cole actually said that Cole was 14! How crazy is that? Or, if you're old enough to know what this means, fudged up.**

"You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?" I asked.

"He may be on to something." I heard Jay say. "I mean, since we got these Golden Weapons, it's not like we've ever had to use them."

During the middle of that last sentence, Jay had brought out his Numchukes.

"I wonder what they do." Zoe said.

"I, for one," Zane started. "Look forward to the future."

Cole snorted. "Why? So you can find a girlfriend?"

We all laughed. Zane glared at Cole, and continued talking.

"If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be."

Zoe flew by. "Don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon?"

I looked at her funny.

"What?"

Cole raised his hand.

"See?" Zoe said. "Cole's excited."

She may only be 13, but you'd think that she'd get the fact that Cole had a major crush on her. I got that on the first day we met.

"I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves." Cole said. "Could be the perfect opportunity."

Oh. I knew that.

"Ha-ha," Jay laughed. "Race ya there?"

"You'll lose." Zoe warned.

The dragons flew a little faster, careful not to go the speed that it takes to reach the underworld.

I saw the village.

"Jamanakai Village." I stated. "First ninja there wins!" I called.

I had my dragon, Flame, go faster.

We crash landed in the snow.

"Ha!" I shouted. "I was first!"

Jay poped up out of the snow. "No! No one was faster than me!"

I heard Cole laugh.

"My feet were down before yours." He said to Zane.

"You're all disillusioned. It was clearly me." Zane told us.

"What took you guys so long?" I looked up, and saw Zoe. "I was waiting for two minutes!"

"Oh." I heard the others say.

Screaming broke out above us. "Uh-oh."

**Zane's P.O.V.**

We ran up the steps, our weapons drawn. Cole held out his hand, and stopped us. I saw Lord Garmadon's shadow, and heard cackling.

"Stay sharp fellas." Kai said. "Whatever happens, never let your guard down."

The shadow got smaller. meaning Lord Garmadon was getting nearer.

"It is I," I heard a high-ish pitched voice say. "Lord Garmadon!"

I looked around, then looked down. The person who was speaking was a kid!

"I demand all the candy in town, or else!" He threatened.

"Pretty empty threat." I heard Zoe mutter.

"Is that Lloyd Garmadon?" I heard Jay ask. "I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon!"

"It's his son!" Cole said.

Jay sighed. "Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. And to think we could have been doing Spinjutzu already."

I looked back to Lloyd.

"Uh," He said in a quiet-er tone. "Uh, give me your candy or else I'll release the Serpentine on you!"

The villagers booed him.

"Boo!" I turned and looked at Jay. "What?" He asked.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

We walked toward Lloyd a little. He led out a small can, and took the lid off. Out came a few fake snakes.

"Talk about lame." I heard Zoe mutter.

Someone threw their shoe at Lloyd.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "No, wait!" He called.

"I asked for candy, not shoes!" Someone also threw a vegetable at him.

"Or vegetables! I hate vegetables!" Lloyd ducked a radish.

It landed in the fountain. The villagers threw a ton more at him, and buried the kid.

"Oooh, bull's eye!" Zoe cheered.

"He's gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people." I noted, whilst picking up a fake snake.

I pulled it's tail, and sent it somewhere.

"The Serpentine are real Kai," Zane stated. "They are not something to joke about."

I scoffed. "Serpentine? Real? We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago, and were supposedly locked underground?"

"Uh," Jay said. "Sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there!"

"Jay," Zoe started. "Breathe."

"It was on old wives tale to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong. Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one's ever found one of their tombs?" I asked.

"That's because you'd have to be a fool to go looking for one." Cole said. "If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes. Rubber or not."

"What do we do?" Zoe asked. "Spank him?"

Lloyd glared at her. "Look kid, you may be a ninja, but I'm a month older than you!"

Zoe scoffed at that. "Yeah, and I'm Michelle Obama."

Cole got Lloyd off of the fountain.

"Don't worry folks." Cole said, Lloyd on his back. "We'll take care of this. Nothing to see here."

We helped him with Lloyd while Zoe helped clear the way. Lloyd kept yelling at us to put him down. Yeah right. Like hell we were going to do that.

"I'll give you to the count of three to put me down!" Lloyd yelled. "One..., two...,"

"_Are_ we supposed to spank him?" I asked.

The others shrugged.

"Two and a half..."

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Lloyd yelled. We had put him on a high point, hanging him by his pants. Well, at least Zane did it since he was tall enough. Curse my height!

"You've just made me your nemesis!" Lloyd shouted.

I laughed. "Isn't a nemesis a girl enemy and the name of the goddess of revenge? I think the word you're looking for is enemy." I said while the others laughed.

"Mark my words," Lloyd said. "You'll pay for this!"

Zane walked over to a nearby candy seller, and bought some lollipops, a candy bar, and a cotton candy for Jay. I took the candy bar, while the others took their pick.

"Next time," Cole started, "try paying for your candy."

"Crime doesn't pay, Muchacho." Kai added. "You can take that to the bank."

"Mm," Jay said. "Cotton candy."

I felt a little bad for Lloyd. I mean, he must not be that popular cause of his dad, and his mom is gone. I can relate. I broke of a piece of my candy bar, and gave it to him.

"Here," I said. Lloyd took it, and sniffed it.

"Dude, I didn't poison it, just eat it already!"

Zane opened his mouth. "Don't. Say. A word." I said to him.

We walked back to our dragons. Kai fiddled with his saddle bag, then hopped onto Flame. As he did, a scroll dropped out. Zane picked it up, and Kai got off.

"Huh? I don't remember putting this here." Kai said.

"That's Sensei's bag." Zane told him. "You must have accidentally took it in the rush."

Kai unrolled the scroll, and Cole, Jay, and I joined in.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"It's a scroll, windbag." Kai said.

"I know it's a scroll. But what does it say?" Jay asked. "It's written in chicken scratch."

"Not chicken scratch," Zane corrected. "The ancient language of our ancestors."

Kai turned his head to Zane. "Uh, can you read it?" He asked.

"Well, I can try." Zane pointed to something. "This symbol means "prophecy.""

"Prophecy?" Jay asked.

"It means it tells the future." Kai said.

"Course." Jay started. "Ha-ha! I knew that."

"One ninja will rise above the others." Zane continued. "And become the Green Ninja. The ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Oh, look. A picture!" Jay said.

"Dark Lord? Hold on," Kai started. "You think they mean Lord Garmadon? Wait a minute, is that us?" He asked. "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like how many E-Mails I have right now, and how many are spam?" I asked.

"No."

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jay asked.

"Ha!" Kai scoffed. "Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the Green Ninja?" Kai asked.

"The color obviously suits me!" Jay argued.

"Technically I'm the best." Zane said.

"Not you too!" I groaned.

Boys. Such idiots. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm not like, jumping up and down with joy right now. Well, here's the answer. When I was little, I was really sick. So sick that I was about to die. My mother was a sorceress, and had magic. She was able to save me, but when she did, all of her life source, energy, and magic was put into me, killing her. That's why my hair is like it is, and why I have all of the powers. (I have no idea why my eyes are violet though,) I know that I'm not the Green Ninja, so why bother thinking it?

"Everyone, STOP IT!" Cole shouted. "Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place: we're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason."

Cole took the scroll from Kai. "Come on, let's head back home. We have training to do."

I watched as Kai, Zane, and Jay walked to their dragons.

"Nicely said." I told him.

Cole turned to me and smiled. "Thanks."

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

I was walking up a snowy mountain.

**(A/N) Frozen much? Oh well. At least he's not singing Let It Go.**

"Stupid ninja!" I said as I kicked a rock. "Let it go, and pay Lloyd." I mimicked.

**(Oops, spoke too soon.)**

"I'll show them who they're dealing with." I kicked another rock.

Then another. This one hit something metal though. I walked towards the sound, curious.

"Hey, what is..." I dug around a little, looked up, and saw a pattern.

Looking around, I saw a hatch. I pulled it. The ground started to shake, and the patters split, and opened up. Green smoke rose. I leaned in a little to get a better look, but I fell in.

After hitting a few rocks, I landed on ice. I sat up and groaned. I got up, and looked around. I only saw ice.

"You are out of your mind to venture so far away from home, Little One." I heard a voice say.

I looked, and saw a real live Serpentine.

"Look into my eyesssss." I saw his red eyes swirl.

Uh-oh. I backed up, but hit an ice spire.

"I will control you." I ducked.

Nothing happened. I looked up, and saw that the snake got hypnotized by himself. I laughed.

"No," I said. "I will control you from now on."

"What shall you have usss do, Master." When he said 'Master,' he bowed.

"Us?" I asked. I looked around and saw an army of Serpentine. I smiled.

"My own army of snakes!" I said. I laughed. This was perfect.

* * *

**Okay, part three coming out soon! Man this is hard to write. I'll try to update this book at least once a week.**

**Hayden out. Peace!**


	3. Rise Of The Snakes Part 3

_Yo! My name's Kai. My parents called me Ash before they died, and my sister Nya still calls me that sometimes. I'm the ninja of Fire, and will stop at nothing to protect my friends and sister. The next time I face Lord Garmadon, he'll wish that he never messed with me. Now that i'm better trained, I'll kick his ass!_

_Peace Out Rainbow Trout!_

**Zane's P.O.V.**

"So then we all agree." Jay said.

After coming home and putting our dragons away, we were all talking about the Green Ninja.

"The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja, and the issue will not rest until it is decided."

"May I suggest a tournament?" I asked.

"You just did." Zoe joked.

"Last ninja standing is the best." I continued.

"And will be declared the Green Ninja." Kai added. "I love it!"

**(A/N) "I love it! I don't care!"**

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Jay opened the door, and we say Nya training with our training stuff. I pushed past the others, and ran towards my phone to shut the stuff off before Nya could kill herself. You see, all of the training equipment was attached to my phone, so that I could control it along with Sensei. I hit the off buttons. A little late though, cause as I did it, Nya got hit in the face with the flat side of an ax.

Jay leaned over Nya.

"Hey Nya," He greeted. "Closer to beating your brother's speed record?" He asked.

"Ah, I'm getting there." Jay helped her up.

"I heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"

"Yeah," Kai said.

Nya turned.

"Uh, but we're gonna need the space. Sorry sis."

Cole opened a door, and pulled out some gear. He tossed some face gear to Jay who was too busy making go-go eyes at Nya to see it. The stuff hit him on the back of the head.

"Two matches," Cole said, remembering what I had told the others a long time ago about my powers and how I got them.

"Then the winners of eatch face off for the title. Armour's for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do."

He held his scythe to the sky.

"Hey Nya," I started. "Wanna stay and watch them pummel eatch other to pulps?" I asked.

"No thanks," She said. "I think I'll just visit Jamanakai Village. Knock yourselves out." She said, directing the last one at the boys.

"Oh they will. Literally." I muttered.

* * *

"All right," Cole started.

"First up: Kai, versus Jay."

Kai and Jay got ready.

"Ninja...GO!" Cole stepped back a little and watched. Sadly, Jay went past him so fast, that he was knocked to the ground.

Somehow, Jay managed to electrocute himself with his own weapon. Oi, this was going to be a sad fight.

In the end, Kai won. Jay sat back with me.

"Next up," Kai said.

"Cole versus Zane."

Man, I so wanted Zane to win, (No offense to Cole) but Cole did. (Booyah!)

"For the prize and the title of best ninja," Jay started.

Zane and him were sitting next to me now. I had my arm around Zane, trying to cheer him up. (Hey, it's what little sisters are supposed to do, right?) "Blah, blah, Ninja Go."

Cole and Kai both started to fight. Come on, Cole, you can do it!

Pretty soon though, something went wrong. Kai's sword caught on fire. He dropped it, and the fire spread. Zane and I looked at eatch other, and went to help. Jay did too. Cole tried to put the fire out with his scythe, but failed. Kai was trapped in a ring of fire. I ran in to help. (Fire didn't hurt me. Thanks mom!) I heard the door open, and saw Sensei. Shit.

He walked towards us, and through the fire. He used Zane's Ice Shurikens to put the fire out. Sweet! Could my Bow do that?

"What were you thinking?!" Sensei yelled.

"Uh, we were trying to figure out who was the Green Ninja." Jay spilled.

Zane whacked him on the head.

"Ow! Uh, heh, did I say Green Ninja? No, sorry, ahem, what I said was Lean." Gods Jay, you're a horrible liar.

"You were not supposed to see this." Sensei said.

"But Sensei," Kai said. "We wanna know."

I nodded. "Which one of us is the chosen one?" I asked.

"None of you!" Sensei said. "If you don't unlock your full potential!"

"But my sword," Kai tried again. "It was so bright. Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons?"

"You are only at the beginning." Sensei said. "And the road is long and winding. But yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja."

**Cole's P.O.V.**

I gotta admit. I felt bad about everything. On the bright side, I beat Kai! Well, sort of. Does that count?

Right now, we were all training.

"The Serpentine are back!" I tripped, and fell. I got up, and looked at Sensei.

"Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!"

"Calm down Sensei," I said. "We were just was some kid who say's he's-"

"The spirit smoke does not lie." Sensei insisted. "An ancient evil has been released!"

"Nya's there right now!" Kai said, remembering.

"Nya?" Jay asked.

We all ran to the dragons. This time, I didn't drop my scythe.

"Stay close, stay together." Kai said.

"Would we do it any other way?" I asked.

I spotted Lloyd with his hand in the air. We jumped down from the dragons. Zoe gave them the signal telling them to stay near.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon," I said.

"But it's already past your bedtime." Jay finished.

"Get them!" Lloyd screamed.

I heard some rattling.

"Sssieze them!" A Serpentine yelled.

A few snakes ran towards us.

"The Serpentine?" Kai said. "They're real?"

All of the villagers surrounded us along with all of the Serpentine.

"It's not just them we have to worry about." I said. "The whole village has been hypnotized."

We got our weapons out. Jay spun his Numchukes in the air, ready to attack, but Zane held him back. "No. Our weapons are too unstable." He said. "We could do more harm than good."

Jay shrugged.

"I guess that leaves us with: RUN!"

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter will be the last for this episode. I hope... It's taken me all day to write this one episode. Yikes...**

**Hayden out. Peace!**


	4. Rise Of The Snakes Part 4

_Hello. My name is Zane. I'm the ninja of Ice, and I have a sister named Zoe. She's not technically my sister. I found her on the streets when I was four. I couldn't just leave her, so I took her in. Now, we're the only thing close enough to family that we have. Don't you dare hurt her!_

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

We jumped over the zombie-fied villagers, and ran. Jay ran alongside the wall bordering the village. Zane went onto a thingy that was made of fabric, and had snow on it. Cole followed him. Kai and I were on the rooftops.

We sneaked behind a wall, and ducked behind a few creates.

"Huh? Nya?" We looked and saw Nya.

"You're okay." Jay exclaimed.

"Barely." Nya said. "They've hypnotized everyone in town."

"Mind control." Jay said. "How is this possible?"

"When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you."

I nodded. No looking in the eyes. Sounds simple enough.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jay asked. "We can't use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Ha! Perfect!" Jay crossed his arms.

"The snake with the staff is the general." Nya told us. "He's the one in charge. If you can get the staff from him, it holds the antivenin. If we get that, we can save everyone."

"Look guys," Kai started. "Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The five of us. we're a team."

"Now you're talking!" Cole said.

"Oh, and Nya," Jay added. "You can be our honorary member."

"Gee...thanks." Nya crossed her arms.

We climbed back over the rooftops, and were ready to save the day...Again.

I heard Kai shout. "Ninja-Go!"

I saw his spin, but the tornado flickered. Oh no. He hit the wall, and landed on his back. Jay shook his head.

"Okay, we're really out of shape."

Kai got up, and started to beat the snakes up.

"Ha!" I saw Lloyd run.

"Oh no you don't."

I signaled to Zane. He looked down, and threw his Shurikens. They hit the ground, and and created something that would stop Lloyd. The wagon of candy he had tipped, and Lloyd fell.

"Ninja-go!" Zane spun in front of him.

"Sensei was right." He said. "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should've dealt with you the first time around."

"Ah!" Lloyd shouted. "Retreat!"

"Retreat!" The lead snake shouted.

I jumped down from the roof, and landed next to Zane. The snaked started to run. I beat a few up doing Spinjitzu.

I saw Cole do a flying drop kick, and kick the snake. Whoo!

**Cole's P.O.V.**

"Go ahead," I said. "Give me a reason."

**(A/N) ****"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough."**

The snake retreated. I walked forward, and picked the staff up. I looked at it, then looked up into the eyes of a snake.

"Look into my eyessss. I control you."

I felt a little woozy.

"You...control..." I heard myself say.

"Cole!" I snapped out of it, and saw Nya.

She jumped and kicked the snake. I started to walk away.

"You have the antivenin!" She shouted.

I turned around. My mind was fuzzy, but I ignored it.

"By golly, you're right!" I said.

I realized that I was holding the staff.

"Quick, the fountain!" Nya pointed to the fountain.

"Good idea!"

I ran up the steps, and towards the fountain. I put the staff into the water, and it overflowed with blue-white mist. It spread around. The other villagers helped to spread it.

"We're sorry Sensei." Kai said, whilst giving Sensei the staff.

"If we had dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem,

**(A/N) "They got one lessss problem without him. Got one lessss, one lessss..."**

None of this would have been necessary."

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned. Hm. A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning."

"Then we will train." Zane said. "And be ready for the Serpentine." I walked towards them.

"It may not be Lord Garmadon," I began. "But that doesn't mean we won't bring our A game."

"Help us train." Kai begged. "Help us realize our potential."

"Yeah," Jay added. "Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu."

"Hm. There is much to teach. We must return to the monastery."

Nya sighed. "When am I gonna get my own dragon?" She asked.

"When Storm dies." Zoe joked.

"Patience Nya." Sensei said, ignoring Zoe.

"Your time will come."

**My P.O.V. **

**(I love my P.O.V.'s)**

_Meanwhile..._

"Ugh." Lloyd groaned. "Candy. I need candy."

"The boy set us free." A snake said.

"He is a child." Another argued. "He is not one of ussss."

"I may not have the ssstaff, but I am still your general. Stand down!" The second snake stalked away.

"You coward." Another muttered. "We all know he isss under Lloyd'sss spell. You are sssecond in command, and still you do nothing?!"

"Now was not the time." The first one ssspoke.

**(Ssorry, got in the mood for parsel tongue) **

"I still hold the key to destroy the ninja, and when I do it, everyone will ssee it is I who should be in control."

Cole saw Kai and Zoe walk pass. He narrowed his eyes and they flickered from red to black.

* * *

**Yokay, done! Next week, I'll try to post episode two. Or maybe this week. Depends. Peace out!**

**-Hayden**


	5. Home Part 1

_Yo, I'm Zoey. Everyone calls me Zoe, pronounced Z-O. I don't really care though. I'm the ninja of Life. My hair is brown, long, and curly/wavy. Let me explain. My hair is mostly wavy, but some locks of it are curly. Like, ringlet curly. My eyes are violet, due to my mom's magic. Ya see, she was a sorceress. She could heal people, and kill them. When I was little, I got really sick. My mom saved me by putting all her magic into me, causing my eyes to turn from brown, to violet. How is that even possible? My hair is ombre at the end, and changed color to match my mood. Right now, my hair's brown and grey. It turns grey while I'm sleepy. I'm out. Toodle-oo kangaroo._

**Wu's P.O.V.**

"My turn," I could hear Cole say.

"Uh, It's my turn! Oh, you want a little more? Take this!"

I opened my eyes. What were they up to this time?

"Yeah?" Kai asked, "How about a little of this?"

I got up, and got a little flute off of display. I didn't want those twits to break it. I heard distant grunting while I moved the flute into a

**(A/N)****Dunno what it's called, so I'm going with, 'Funky Looking Cupboard'**

I locked it, and walked out of my room, and into the video game room. I was surprised to see it empty. Could it be...?

**Kai's P.O.V.**

We were practicing some battle moves out on the field. And by field I mean training grounds. Jay was practicing with his numchukes. It's a wonder he didn't hit himself where the sun don't shine. I've secretly practiced with them, and accidentally hit myself there. Let me tell ya, it was painful. Cole was training on the thing with all of the wooden people, and I was practicing my Spinjitzu. Zoe and Zane were doing some hand to hand combat, due to her not wanting to shoot anyone. She was using a sword that she got on her birthday. (Courtesy of me and Nya. Beat that Jay!)

"Ninja-go!" I shouted.

I was doing pretty good until Zane decided to freeze the training grounds with Spinjitzu. I slipped, and landed on my back. I groaned. I saw that Cole's Scythe was gone. Zane had it. I sat up, and glared at Zane.

"This roof isn't big enough for the four of us." I said.

"Correction," Cole said. "This roof isn't big enough for him."

"It's like he's in his own world." Jay said.

I could see Zane finishing up his Spinjitzu.

"I bet he can't even hear us!" He added.

Zoe walked over, and gave Zane a look.

"I hate to admit it, but you guys are right." She watched Zane practice some more.

"Sensei," I said. "Zane's..., weird."

Sensei looked at me. Here we go.

"What is weird?" Sensei asked. "Someone who is different, or someone who is different from you?"

Cole shook his head. "No, Sensei, he's 'weird', weird.

I remember the time Cole complained to me that Zane had walked in on him using the bathroom. He had been pretty pissed.

_Cole's Flashback..._

_I was just sitting on the toilet, when Zane barged i and began combing his hair. _

_"Do you mind!?" I had shouted at him. _

_He ignored me._

_End of Flashback..._

_Jay's Flashback..._

_Nya, Zane and I were watching a movie. Right now, the two people were crying, and confessing their love. Zane was laughing._

_End of Flash..._

_Kai's Flash..._

_I had just woken up, and was going to the fridge. I yawned, and opened the door. _

_"Ah!" I screamed. "Holy bologna!" _

_Zane was in the fridge eating a sandwich. I sighed. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_Zane had said. "I consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?"_

_End Of Flash..._

_Zoe's Flash..._

_"Where's my phone?!" _

_I saw Zane using it as something to break a mosaic. He smiled at me. My phone was now ruined._

_End of Flash..._

I saw Zane bowing to his fake opponent. The manikin hit him in the head.

"We like the guy," I began. "He's really smart."

"He's just a little off sometimes." Zoe finished.

"Zane is a brother." Sensei said.

"Especially to you." I muttered to Zoe.

She shrugged. "Eh, family's family. You can't change them, but only love em'. Kinda like Uncle Benny."

**(A/N) For some people that's true. R.I.P. Logan.**

I nodded.

"But," Sensei continued.

"Brothers are often different. I should know."

Hey, I was thinking the same thing!

**My P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, some poor old news guy was walking up the steps to the montasary. He panted, and huffed.

When he reached the top, he took the mail sack off of his back, and rang the doorbell. It sounded like a gong, and made the mailman jump.

Just inside, you could hear three of the ninja yell, "Mail!"

Jay, Kai, and Cole opened the door. The mailman sighed, and dug around.

"Let's see," He started. "A letter from Jay's parents."

He handed a letter to Jay. He took it.

"Hmm...Kai has a fan letter."

He handed the envelope to Kai. He took it.

"Oh! Something from Cole's father." Cole took it. "What? No package?" Cole asked. "I'm expecting something from 'Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond'."

The mailman shook his head, and continued digging around.

"No, nothing from-oh. Ah! Here it is!"

He handed Cole the package.

"Ha! Rocky's gonna love this!" Cole ran back inside.

Zoe popped her head out, and handed the mailman a dollar.

"Thanks!" She closed the door.

Jay read his letter, and so did Kai. Zane skulked a little while off, while Zoe went to go downstairs to watch some tv.

**Zane's P.O.V.**

"Hey Zane," Jay started. "How come you never hear anything from your parents?"

I looked at him with a sad look.

"I don't remember my parents." I said. "I've been an orphan all my life until I ran away when I was ten."

Jay and Kai looked at eatch other. Zoe came up, and saw us.

"Awkward..." She said before turning around again and leaving.

"You mean you've never had a home?" Kai asked.

I looked at the ground and shook my head.

"The monastery is your home now." Sensei said. I turned and left.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be up soon! Poor Zane... I wonder if he can sing like 1D's Zayn...? Hmmm. Let's find out!**

**After Zane sang...**

**O0O That's me. He was awful! Cole was better than he was! So was Kai! Even Jay! Actually, not Jay.**

**Yo dudes, check out Wassabi Productions on YouTube. Those of you who know who they are, don't you think that Alex is cute? Alex and Roi forever!**


	6. Home Part 2

**Jay's P.O.V.**

"Oh, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook."

"Hey," Cole started. "I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night."

True. Sorta.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut." Kai said. "You really thought that Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?"

"Yeah, please don't make that again." I told Cole.

Zoe nodded in agreement. "No offense, but it sucked."

Cole gave her a funny look that made him look like he was about to fell asleep. The door to the kitchen opened, revealing Zane. He held a cooked turkey on a plate.

"Dinner is served."

I looked at the turkey. I knew it was love at first sight. I looked up at Zane, and saw that he was wearing a pink, floral, apron. We started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zane asked.

Between laughs, Nya answered him. "Zane..., you're wearing a..., Well, even _I_ wouldn't wear that."

"You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?" Zane asked.

"Ha, ha!" Kai laughed. "No, we laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!"

Zane looked down at his girly apron.

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor." He said.

Cole sighed. "Well, how about this?"

Cole got a plate of shrimp, and threw it in Kai's face. Kai looked pissed, but it sure was funny! Everyone but Zane laughed.

"How could you _not_ find that funny?" Cole asked Zane.

I saw Sensei Wu holding a pot of pasta sauce. He dumped it on Cole's head. Kai and Sensei laughed.

"Now you are brothers." Sensei said.

Everyone laughed.

Pretty soon, a food fight started. Everyone but Zane joined in. Man, he has got to lighten up.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

**(She asked me not to put in Zoey's P.O.V.)**

I get that Zane didn't understand it, but sometimes it was slightly embarrassing to be his sister. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy. But he's slightly confused.

"He looked so cute in it!" Nya's voice brought me back to the game show called 'reality'.

* * *

After dinner, I helped Zane clean up. He took his apron off, and tossed it away. He looked up at the stars.

"Hey," I started. "Don't worry, we loved the food. That is, until it got everywhere."

I wasn't kidding. My hair was covered in random things that Zane had cooked, water, and some soda. That would be hard to wash out. His ninja outfit was also covered.

Zane sighed.

"Why am I different?" He asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Sometimes being different is a good thing. Like your case. You're a seer with a mean taste for cooking, who is also smart, and a great person."

Zane looked at me and smiled. He gave me a hug, covering me in more food. After the hug, I decided to go back inside since it was cold.

"Bye." I said. "Don't stay out for too long! I don't wanna have to use fire on you again!"

Zane laughed. "Okay."

Sometimes I felt like the older sibling.

**Zane's P.O.V.**

After Zoe left, I heard a falcon cry.

**(A/N) Not like, tear cry, but the shout kind of cry**

I looked around for the falcon, and saw it standing on a tree branch. It looked at me, and I looked at it. For some reason, I felt like I knew it. I shook my head to clear it. What was I thinking? I didn't know any falcons.

The falcon shook it's head too. I smiled. I moved my arms and legs. The falcon did the same. After a while, it flew off. The others were busy, so I followed it. I ran down the steps and into the forest.

Soon, I saw some lights up ahead. What the...? I ran up to get a closer look. I saw a tree house being built by some snakes. Great.

I saw Lloyd Garmadon standing on some wood talking to some snakes.

"If I see one girl in here," He started. "I'm gonna go ballistic."

The falcon cried again. I looked up at it. He gestured back to the monastery. I understood.

"Thank you my mysterious fried." I said before running off to tell my friends.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

_The next day..._

We followed Zane into the forest. After he had come running in last night and telling us about the tree house and Lloyd Garmadon, Sensei had said to go in the morning, when it was light so we could see. Good plan.

I noticed that Zane wasn't panting at all. Everyone else was though. Zane stopped and looked around.

"I don't even think Zane knows where he's going." I panted to the others.

After we had caught up with him, I asked him a question.

"Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret Headquarters?"

Zane looked at me. "I, followed a bird." He replied.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jay asked.

"Because it danced." Zane shrugged.

"Yep. He's lost it." Zoe whispered to Cole.

"Oh, okay. Was it a cuckoo bird?" Jay asked.

I laughed.

"Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests." Zane told him.

Zoe face palmed her forehead.

"Oi." She muttered.

Zane continued to run off. I looked at the others. They shrugged and ran after him.

Turns out Zane was right. Damn.

"Watch it!" I heard Lloyd yell. "No, bigger! Come on, we don't have all day! It's not time for a lunch break!"

"Holy cannoli, Frosty was right!" Cole exclaimed.

"We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold in Ninjago." I said. "We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational."

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Who put you in charge?" Zoe asked.

"Me." I pointed to myself.

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"It looks like a pretty cool tree house! There's a ropes course, oh, a tree swing!"

"Hey!" Cole said. "Remember whose team your on. All right guys, what do we do?"

"It looks like the entire place is being supported be those three trees." I noted.

"One those ties are cut," Zoe started. "The whole thing's gonna fall like a house of cards."

"But why would one make a house of cards?" Zane asked. "Such construction could be careless."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, brother."

"Travel in shadows guys!" Cole said.

He went off.

"Easy for him to say." I grumbled. "His uniform's not red."

I followed anyway. Hey, I couldn't let the team down, right?

* * *

I crept around, and saw a rope tied to the ground. I got my sword out, and cut it. The rope was attached to something higher up, and it was stretched, so I got a lift. I dunno how the others got up, but somehow, they did. Obviously. We met up, and spied on Little Garmadon.

He chuckled.

"It's almost finished." He said.

He may be evil, but he's got got grammar.

"Soon, my fortress will be complete. You!" Lloyd pointed to a snake.

"Huh?" The snake turned.

"Hold up that sign for me!" The snake got a wooden sign that I think read: No girls or ninja. That kid needs to work on his handwriting.

The snake laughed. Lloyd smiled, and pulled a lever. The ground beneath the snake opened. The snake fell through.

"Booby trap!" Lloyd shouted.

I looked at the others. They nodded. We got on the roof, and set to work on the vines.

"Ninja-go!" Jay cut through the first vine.

The tree house leaned at an angle, (Kinda like the Leaning Tower of Pisa) making a few snakes fall. Zane worked on another vine.

"Ninja-go!"

The second vine broke, and more snakes fell. I could hear Lloyd screaming.

"I said no ninja!" He also saw Zoe, who was watching with me. "And no girls! Attack!"

The snaked looked at us.

"Everyone, retreat!" The lead snake yelled as more snakes fell.

I looked down.

"Cole, wait till we're off the tree house, then cut the line!"

Cole nodded.

**My P.O.V.**

"You Will obey my every command!" Scales shouted to Cole.

Cole looked at him. Cole's eyes turned red.

"I will obey your every command." He said.

**Zane's P.O.V.**

"Where's Cole?" Jay asked.

"This whole place is coming down! We need to leave!" Zoe said. Cole jumped down, his eyes red.

"No one goes anywhere until you deal with me." He said.

Cole walked towards us, while we walked back. The tree house was shaking even more.

"What's gotten into him?" Kai asked.

"He's under their control." I told him.

Zoe looked at Cole.

"Yeah, well, he better snap out of it quick, because this whole place looks like it's about to go down!"

**(It's going down. I'm yelling timber!)**

Jay said. Suddenly, Kai's eyes brightened.

"Zoe, kiss him!" She looked at him.

"'Scuse me?"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Not Jay, Cole. It always works in the movies!"

"Does this look like a movie?" She asked.

"No, but just try it." She rolled her eyes.

"I ain't doing it. One of you guys do it!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, fine! I'll meet you down."

I looked at her.

"I'm not going to leave you here with him."

I pointed to Cole, who was still walking towards us.

Zoe gave me a look.

"Okay. Good luck, sis."

* * *

**I gave her a quick hug before leaving. It was now up to her.**

**You can do it Zoe! (She can't do it)**

**In case anyone was wondering what the ninja looked like in my fic, Zane looked like One Direction's Niall. (Current with the awesome hair)**

**Zoey looks like Victoria Justice.**

**Jay looks like Luke Benward. (Current)**

**Kai looks like an older, red-brown haired version of Davis Cleveland.**

**Cole looks like a humanized version of himself, or Bryan from Barbie Life In The Dreamhouse. I hate Barbie, but my little sister loves it, so whenever I have to wait for the TV, I watch with her. Aren't I such a good older sib? (I was going to have him look either like Anakin Skywalker or Billy Unger, but he didn't look like them.)**

**Nya looks like herself, and Sensei Wu looks like himself.**

**Remember that all this is fiction, and that the last part never happened. Although, it would've been funny if it had happened.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Peace!**


	7. Home Part 3

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

If Kai was just joking, I'm so going to kill him. I like Cole and all, but honestly, I'd like to have my first kiss with someone who'll actually remember it.

I could hear Lloyd's screaming from a few levels down. Man, that kid causes more trouble than Jay's glitter fan.

(He made it when I was six so then I could have a glittery, silver-y, black room. It was an epic fail. I had glitter in my bed and hair for weeks. It was impossible to go on a mission without being seen. Glitter isn't exactly camouflage.)

Anyway, back to what happened.

I looked at Cole, who was advancing towards me. I walked forward, and kissed him on the cheek. Too bad it didn't work. Cole swung his scythe at my head. I ducked.

"Kai, it didn't work!" I shouted to him.

"Did you kiss him on the cheek?" Kai asked.

"Maybe..."

I could hear Kai sighing.

"You have to kiss him on the lips!"

"Kai, I swear that it you're lying-!"

"I'm not! Just try it!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Cole. He'd better appreciate this later. I grabbed the collar to his uniform, and kissed him.

I broke apart, and saw that his eyes were back to normal.

"Zoe?" He asked.

"Duh, who else would I be? Kai?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

The tree-house shook some more.

"Okay, now would be a great time for Sensei and Nya to come and save us." I said.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

In the distance, I could hear a flute. I remembered what I was supposed to do, but right now, we needed to leave. I saw Sensei and Nya on two dragons. Zoe's, and Kai's.

"What's going on?" I heard Jay shout.

"We're getting out of here, cuz this whole place is coming down." Nya told him.

I got on behind Nya, and helped Zoe, and Jay up. Zane and Kai hopped onto Storm. As we left, the tree house collapsed.

"Perfect timing." I told Nya.

"You can thank Sensei. He saw it happening." She said.

"We thought that we would need it to help Cole, but-"

Zoe cut her off.

"But you snapped out of it by yourself. Congrats." Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Zoe give Nya a 'please don't tell him', look.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I heard Kai and Jay talking to Sensei.

"That flute." Kai said.

"It cancels their powers!" Jay finished.

"It's as old as the Serpentine themselves." Sensei explained. "But we must hurry! The monastery's unguarded. Quickly."

_Time skip Still **Cole's (P.O.V.)**_

When we arrived, I saw that the monastery had been burnt down.

"We're too late!" Kai exclaimed. "Those snakes!"

The three dragons that were left behind were still in their stalls.

"Rocky!" I cried. As soon as Flame landed, I ran to free the dragons. They flew off.

I joined the others.

"Our home." I heard Kai say.

"Shard, put this out!" Zane told his dragon.

Shard blew ice at the flickering flames. Everything was now frozen over.

"The training equipment. Gone." Zane said.

"Our video games, gone!" Jay shouted, practically hysterical.

"They stole their staff back." Sensei said.

I felt bad. A lot of this was my fault.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Rocky brushed his snout against me. I stroked him.

"If you haven't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened!" Kai shouted at Zane.

"Kai." Sensei said in a warning tone.

"No. Sensei, he's right." Jay said."Because of you, my high score has been deleted." Jay was right in Zane's face.

Zoe pulled Jay off of him.

"This is a teaching moment." Zane said. "We must learn from this."

That crossed the line.

"A teaching moment?" I said. "Zane, what's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!"

"Enough!" Sensei yelled.

Zoe glared at me, making me feel worse. I turned and looked at Sensei.

"We are all at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once." I sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry Zane, I-"

Zane was nowhere to be seen.

"Zane?" Jay called.

I looked at Zoe. Her hair was blue and black. Uh-oh. Whenever it turned black, it meant that she was pissed.

"First Sarah, then Ethan, now Zane. I can't believe you three!"

She spun around. I remember that she had told me that her mom, Sarah was a vampire, and she died saving Zoe. Ethan, Zoe's dad, had died in a car crash when Zoe was only three, and now Zane was gone. That must've been really hard.

"Zoe, it just-" I tried to say sorry, but she cut me off.

"Just what? Slipped out? You guys are supposed to be friends. A team. _Brothers_."

She spun around, and hopped onto Storm.

"I'm going to go look for him." She told Sensei.

He nodded. _What have we done?_

**(A/N) Okay, everyone knows what happened with the snakes, but I'll just give a short summary. The Hypnobrai leader is defeated by his treacherous second-in-command Skales, who steals back the staff, and sends Lloyd away**

**Kai's P.O.V.**

"What are we eating again?" I asked.

Zoe and Zane still weren't back, so we made a tent, and made some food. The thing is, I have no idea what the food even was.

"Ugh. Mud newt." Cole answered. "Not bad for something that lives underground."

"What? Ahh! Ugh." Jay had a fit.

If I wasn't so miserable, I would've laughed. Jay tossed a rock into a can.

"Yeah! New high-score!"

I saw Rocky shake his head.

"Remember," Sensei said. "We must be thankful for what we still have."

A rain drop dripped onto my head.

"What _do_ we have?" Cole asked. "Our home is gone."

"You know," I began. "I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Zane and Zoe."

"Yeah, I miss Zane. He was a good cook." Jay agreed.

"Zane?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, Zane. Ya know, the white ninja, the smart, strange one?"

"No! Zane!"

"Zane!" I saw Zane walking towards us.

Where was Zoe though? We walked towards him.

Jay sighed. "Zane. We're so sorry for everything we said. Zoe was right, we're a team, and that means we're all responsible."

"Speaking of," Cole started. "Where is Zoe?"

"You don't need to apologize to me." Zane said.

"But what about all those awful things we said?" I asked. "Isn't that why you left?"

"Of course not." Zane smiled. "I saw the falcon again, and I followed him."

Cole smiled. "That's our Zane."

We all did group hug.

"We're happy to have you back." Nya told him.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" He asked.

We laughed.

"Yes, Zane." Sensei said. "We would love for you to make dinner."

"But I already made it." Zane said. "Come, I want to show you what Zoe and I found. I think you will all be pleased."

Zane started to walk away. I shrugged.

Zane led us to a deserted area. He turned.

"I can't explain it," He started. "But I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take."

We shrugged, and continued walking.

"Our new home." I saw a ship with a dragon's head on the mast.

Zoe was looking at us from on deck. Steam was coming out a a room.

"Oh, so cool." Colo said.

"Do I smell pie?" Jay asked.

"Cobbler berry." Zane said. "Oh! And I made myrtle berry, and apple, and-"

He was cut off by our laughs. Jay sniffed, and a tear escaped from his eye. Everyone but Zane and Sensei ran towards the ship.

**Zane's P.O.V.**

"I am proud of you Zane." Sensei told me.

I looked at him.

"One day I promise, we will find your family." I smiled. "But I've already found them."

"I feel there's more to you than what meets the eye." Sensei told me. "There's something special about you, Zane."

A thought occurred to me while I watched as Zoe gave Cole a hug.

"Sensei, will_ I_ become the Green Ninja?" I asked.

"It's too early to tell." Sensei said. "But if it's in your path, you will know. Come now, it would be a shame to let them eat all that pie."

We walked to the ship. I think I'll name it _Destiny's Bounty_, cause if it weren't for Destiny, I wouldn't have found it, or my family.

**My P.O.V.**

Inside _Destiny's Bounty_, everyone was having fun. Zane threw a platter of shrimp and Cole, and started a food fight. I guess this means to show, that, even when things seem rough, it'll all work out in the end.

* * *

**Who likes 1D? Who also likes Lab Rats? If you like them both, then I want you to know that I'm making a Song-fic for Brase. 'That's what makes you beautiful!' - Chase to Bree.**

**The next chapter won't be about the TV show, it'll be from my imagination. You may wanna read it anyway though, cause it'll have an important effect on the ninja.**


	8. The Vampire Curse Part 1

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of a banging gong.

"Wake up!" Sensei said. "Evil doesn't rest, neither should you. In order to reach your full potential, we must greet everyday as an opportunity."

I groaned, and tried to cover my ears with my pillow.

"Okay, okay, we're up." Kai groaned. "But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest?"

He yawned, and opened a blind for a window. The blind was so old though, that it just fell off the window, and to the ground. Kai looked down at it in surprise.

I got up, and out of bed. I had a good dream when Nya and I kiss-I mean, um, invented a um..., time machine?

Cole groaned.

"You call that rest? I think my back has more lumps than the mattress." Cole said as he stretched.

I was now in the bathroom getting ready to brush my teeth.

"We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters, I guess we lost track of the time." I said.

I turned the faucet, not noticing that all that came out was some dust and dirt.

"Since the Serpentine burned down the monastery," I began, holding my toothbrush, ready to brush my teeth. "I'm just glad we have a roof over our heads-ack!"

I spit the dust out of my mouth. Actually, it was more like gagged.

"What is our lesson today, Sensei?" Zane asked. "Mastering the strike of the scorpion? Or perhaps the grace of a-"

He broke off as he fell through the floor. He grunted, but as dust flew up, he started to cough.

"I think today's lesson will be chores." Sensei told us.

"Chores?!" We all asked.

Zoe groaned. "Ugh."

"Ninja fight Sensei," Cole started. "They do not clean."

"In order to respect ourselves," Sensei started. "We must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters."

I looked at the others. Zane was still stuck in the floor, and Kai, Zoe, and Cole were looking at eatch other.

"I expect things to be spotless when I return. And put your backs into it!"

Sensei banged the gong one last time for good measure.

I saw Cole look at Zane, then help him out of the floor.

"Ah," Kai groaned. "This place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up."

An idea struck me.

"Unless we put _more_ than our backs into it, huh?"

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

_Cool music playing..._

Cole dropped down, dressed in his ninja uniform.

"Ninja-go!"

He cleaned out all of the random things from below deck, and tossed them outside of the ship, along with a _**Garage Sale** _sign.

Kai and Zane hopped into another room, and used their Elemental Weapons combined to give it a wash.

"Ninja-go!"

They both cleaned up all of the excess ice.

Zoe helped Cole and Kai fix some routers for internet access, while Jay gave some power to the ship.

Cole, Zane, Zoe, and Kai worked on getting the sail up.

* * *

**Sensei's P.O.V.**

When Nya and I got back from a trip to the beach, (It's calming) I found the ninja below deck playing a video game on a video game counsel.

"What took you so long?" Kai asked, a smug look on his face.

"Wow!" Nya exclaimed. This place looks amazing! You guys did all this?"

Cole turned. "Ninja don't just fight, Nya. We clean." He returned to his game.

"Ooh. You have exceeded my expectations."

I saw Zoe get up, and read a message on her phone. Her eyes grew big.

"What is wrong?" Zane asked.

"It's Uncle Benny." Zoe told him.

"What does he want?" Cole asked, still playing a video game.

"He wants to talk to me at his place. Must be really important. I hope Erica and Rory are okay." Zoe looked at me. "May I go?"

I nodded. Zoe smiled.

"I'll try to make it back by sundown." She told us.

"Do yo want me to come with you?" Zane asked.

Zoe shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine."

* * *

**(A/N) If only she knew what was coming, she would've said yes...**

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

After getting dressed in something other than my ninja suit, (A V-Neck top that looks like it has a black, short sleeved top with a skull on it, over a light grey long sleeved top and jeans with a chain) and put a golden bow and arrow shaped clipped in my hair, (Can you guess?) I left.

After riding Storm to the border of Ninjago City, and making her stay, (Easy, cause, there were a few rats) and catching a bus to Uncle Benny'e place. In case you were wondering, Uncle Benny isn't really my real uncle. I just call him that. He's actually my godfather. When he and my dad were little, they were best friends.

The bus stopped, and I hopped out. I walked the rest of the way to Uncle Benny's.

His house was big, and painted white with light grey trimming. It was a three story house, with five rooms, a private pool, and two guest houses. I guess you could say that we're rich. To be truthful, I hadn't even known that I _had_ a godfather/uncle.

I rang the doorbell, and waited for about three seconds before Benny answered the door.

**(A/N) He looks like an older version of Benny from My Babysitter's a Vampire**

"Zoey!" He cried when he saw me. Benny gave me a hug.

"Come in, come in."

He stepped aside so I could walk in.

I sat down at the dining table, while Benny got some pizza out. Cole, Zane, Kai, and Jay would be jealous.

"So," I started after Benny brought the pizza.

"You wanted to see me?"

Benny nodded, a solemn look on his face. I immediately thought the worse.

"Is it Erica?" I asked. "Or Rory or Jesse?"

Erica, Rory, and Jesse were my parent's friends. Well, actually, Jesse as more of their enemy until he saved my parents. He tried to sacrifice himself for them, but he hadn't needed too.

Benny smiled. "No, their fine. I need to tell you something else, though. You're part vampire."

* * *

**Okay, so, the golden bow is her big one, but shrunk down. It's magic. Cool, right? I'll update whenever.**


	9. The Vampire Curse Part 2

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I raised an eyebrow.

"No. Really?" I asked sarcastically. "That would explain why I can't see myself in a mirror!" I gave him a look.

Uncle Benny was never the smartest, but smart enough to know all about vampires, ware wolves, zombies, and wizard stuff. Cool, right?

Benny nodded. "That's right, I tell you every time you visit, but I didn't tell you everything. You're a fledgling-"

"Whoa hang on," I interrupted. "Did you just say phlegm? You do know that phlegm is something that people get in the mornings, right?"

Benny laughed. "No, I said_ fledgling_, not phlegm."

I nodded. "Now that makes more sense. Continue."

"As I was saying, you're a fledgling, meaning that you're half-vampire. Since your mom was a vampire, and your dad was a fledgling,-"

I cut him off again. "He was a vampire too?"

"Yes," He began.

"But only because he wanted to help protect your mom. He died because he wasn't a full vampire, and wasn't as immortal. As you know, Erica and Rory are at Hawaii on their honeymoon, while Jesse is still at Whitechapel. What you _don't_ know, is that Erica and Rory are still on their honeymoon after five months. That's because they're protecting it from evil. After the Lucifractor was destroyed, evil was released. Jesse is protecting Whitechapel, while Rory's protecting New York.

"Your mother used to protect Ninjago City, while your father protected L.A., California. That's why he was always gone. You haven't even tried to unlock your fangs yet."

"Wait," I said. "Mom had super-strength, super-speed, and the ability to fly. Do I have those?"

Benny laughed. "You? Strength? With those chicken arms and spaghetti legs?"

I glared at him.

"Oh yeah, chicken _legs_, and spaghetti _arms_. Right."

"So what you're saying here is that I _don't_ have super strength?"

"No, but since you're a lot smaller than most vampires, you'll be the fastest person on earth. Even faster than Bree from 'Lab Rats'!"

I nodded. "And..?"

"And it's your job to protect Ninjago City."

I laughed. "Hello? Ninja here. I already do."

Benny shook his head. "That's a different type of evil. This kind has the power to kill just after the slightest touch. The kind you and your ninja friends deal with are the kind of evil that wants to take over the world. In a way, both types are equal."

I thought about it. "Does this mean that I'll never age, never grow, and be able to heal if I get hurt?"

Benny gave me a 'kinda' hand signal. "Meh, no, and depends on the wound. If it's from a cat scratch, than yes, but if it's from a wooden stake, then you'll die. You'll still get taller, I hope, as you get older, and as for aging, you'll age, but stay the same physically."

I nodded. "Oh, okay. It's a good thing I look older than I already am. But I still have one question."

Benny leaned forward. "No you cannot date Cole."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I was going to ask you. First, why have I kept aging?"

"Ah! I was hoping you would ask that. It's because you haven't found out about your fangs yet. First, hiss."

I gave him a look.

"Just do it, It'll work."

I rolled my eyes, and hissed. I felt something sharp in my mouth. If I could see myself in a mirror, I would've seen fangs.

"Cool!" I said. "Do I have yellow eyes too?"

Benny nodded. Great. Now I'm even weirder. Just call me a vampire/ninja.

"What was your second question?" He asked.

I looked out the window. "Who are those guys outside the window?"

Benny looked out. His eyes widened. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me up into his room.

"They said I had a day!" He said while locking the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Benny looked at me.

"I only have five minuets left to live."

* * *

I stared at him in shock.

"What!?" I screamed.

Benny gave me a funny look. "Listen, I meant to tell you, but I had to tell you about your parents, and how now it's time for you to protect Ninjago City, so don't let me down."

He sounded like he was completely open to death.

"Why are you about to die?" I asked.

"Oh. I knew that. The reason I'm about to die is because I sold my soul in exchange for your life."

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Uncle Benny knew everything about my parents. Now, he's about to die. He's the second thing I have to family.

"You sold your soul so I could live?" I looked at him.

Benny nodded, and gave me a small smile.

"Before I go, your parents wanted you to know-" He was cut off by the door falling down.

I jumped back to avoid being stepped on by Benny.

In the doorway, I saw a teen girl in a cheerleaders uniform. Great. A demon cheerleader. Her hair was blonde with bright blue highlights in pigtails. Her eyes were red. Not a good sign.

"Gimme a 'You're Dead'!"

Benny backed up and put his arms in front of me. Like I couldn't protect myself. For the love of god, I'm a bloody ninja!

Benny stood up straight, and looked the girl in the eyes.

"You'll leave her alone?" He asked.

The girl sighed. "Fine. But first,"

She signaled to something behind me. I turned and saw a man dresses in black.

Under certain circumstances, a normal person would've been freaked. Not me. I've faced so many freaky dudes, I was basically immune to fright.

The guy grabbed my arms, and pinned them behind my back before I could do anything. He had moved so fast...

"Now, come with me." The girl said with a smile on her face.

I glared at her.

The girl turned, and I could see a name embroidered on the back of her dress. I think it read Kelsey. It was so messy and faded that at first, I thought it read Kingsly. Ya know, like Kingsly Shacklebolt from _Harry Potter. _

Kelsey started to chant. I watched as Benny began to look a little funny. He swayed a little. I had to help him somehow.

An idea formed in my head. I always have a few weapons up my sleeves. (Literally)

Visualizing the plan, I stomped on the cloaked guys foot. As I had planned, he let go of me. I pulled a dagger out from my sleeve, and held the point under his chin. He held up his hands in surrender.

I turned to the girl and Benny. He was now shaking with the effort to support himself. I super-sped to Kelsey, and slashed her arm with my dagger.

Kelsey shrieked with pain, and turned on me. She hissed, and grabbed my wrist. Bad move.

I twisted my wrist, and freed it, and sliced Kelsey's hand off. Luke Skywalker style.

Kelsey screamed, and clutched her wrist. I looked down, expecting to see an armless hand, but found nothing. Not even blood. I looked at Kelsey, and saw that her hand was growing back. Okay, make that, A _Vampire_, Demon, Cheerleader.

Kelsey smiled. "I'm a vampire, dummy."

Kelsey gestured to the man behind me.

"He's a Reaper."

I turned, and saw that the man was waving. Really dude?

I looked at Benny who was on the floor. I ran over to hi, and checked his pulse. It was barley beating._ What do I do? _I thought. If Zane were here, he'd know.

I heard movement behind me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to help Benny. I heard a shout, and turned.

Never before was I so happy to see Jesse.

* * *

"Hey kid!" He turned to me, revealing his ice blue eyes.

He turned back onto Kelsey, who was not pinned to the wall.

"That's what you get for ditching me on our date!" He said.

Kelsey growled.

"I was just collecting a soul." She said.

"I don't give a-"

He looked at me. I mouthed the word, and he nodded.

Kelsey made an awful screeching noise, and waited for the reply.

She smiled at Jesse.

"Reinforcements are coming."

She said.

"You only have time to save one of your friends. Who do you choose?"

Jesse looked from me to Benny.

"Help Benny, I can take care of myself." I told him.

Jesse nodded, and got Benny up.

"I know where you live, and I'll be right back!" He promised.

Jesse, not Benny.

Jesse flew off.

The second he was gone, a swarm of vampires appeared. I brought out a travel size machete, and a small sword. I fended off two, and stabbed another in the heart. It was no stake, but it worked. The vampire dissolved.

"What?!" Kelsey screeched.

I smirked. I kept fighting, and pretty soon, half of the entire flock were in Limbo. I heard a thump outside, and saw a silhouette of a man. _Jesse?_ I thought as I kept fighting.

I turned, and ducked to avoid being whacked in the head with an arm. I stabbed the vampire in the heart. She looked down, and gasped when she saw her ruined cheerleader uniform.

"Toodles!" I waved as Kelsey dissolved into the air.

"Garrahg!" I turned, and blocked a knife attack. What the...? I saw a vampire with a hooded head.

Only three vampires were left now, oh, make the two. Actually, one. The knife holder.

I swung the machete, but the vampire blocked. Hmm... he was good. We kept fighting, blocking, charging, and going on the defense.

We were interrupted when a wall started to crumble, and fall. I ducked out of the way to avoid being squashed. The vampire wasn't so lucky. The wall fell on him. I ran over, and stabbed him where I thought his heart should be.

Breathing hard, I stood up. _Where's Jesse?_ I though. He should be back by now. Did he run into trouble? And what about that silhouette?

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned, and saw the Reaper. He had a sharp glove on his hand. It had a golden blade, and had a triangle point. By point, I mean points. It had four points, like a cat scratch. Trust me. I'd know.

I could feel blood running from the cuts. The pain was so intense, I felt a little sick. I saw some green liquid on the tips. Poison.

I fought him, sword, to claws. In the end, he won.

The Reaper had gotten his had in at an angle, and scratched my side. I cried out in pain. Before I passed out, (Heroic, huh?) I saw Jesse burst through the wall.

* * *

**Okay, that was a long chapter. If you wanted more suggestions for Cole, he looked like a younger version of Joe Jonas. **

**I'm cleaning out my grandma's old place, so I won't be able to upload that often. I'll post a new chapter between this month, and the next. Bye!**


	10. The Vampire Cure Part 3

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

Oh man, if Zoe's still alive, she's going to kill me. Lemme explain. As I was taking Benny back to _Destiny's Bounty_, I could feel Benny slipping away. I picked up the pace, and dropped him off on board. Zane and Cole had helped me get him below deck, and to a bed so Nya, (Whoever that was) could help him. I knew there was no hope for Benny though.

I flew back to Benny's mansion, and busted through the wall. I saw Zoe holding her side. She saw me, then passed out. I saw the Reaper, and gave him a look.

"Really, Nate?" I looked at him. "Dude, that was the person who's going to have to protect Ninjago City." Nate threw back his hood, and revealed his face.

On the right side, he had a scar over his eye, and running off to the side. On his left side, he had X marks on his cheek. His hair was black, the turning brown at the top.

"Oohhh..., isn't she a ninja, and a vampire? Or, how I call it, Ninpire?" Nate asked. I nodded. "Yes, and if she dies, it's your fault. Make sure that nobody saw what happened." I told him while picking Zoe up.

"I've gotta go." I gave him one last look. Nate nodded, and I flew up. I heard that Zoe's dragon was pretty fast. Let's see if that's true.

* * *

**Zane's P.O.V.**

Cole, Sensei, Jay, Kai and I were below deck watching as Nya did some medical stuff on Uncle Benny.

Nya looked up, a sad expression on her face. "He's gone." I looked at Uncle Benny. His chest wasn't rising anymore, and his face was really pale.

I could hear the sound of wings flapping. "Hey, I think Zoe's back!" Jay said. I ran to the top of the ship, and saw Storm. Jesse and Zoe were on her back. Something was wrong though. I could feel it.

Jesse hopped off of Storm, and got Zoe off. She was bleeding. I ran over towards her. "What happened?!" I asked as Cole took Zoe from Jesse, and took her to Nya.

Jesse explained what happened while Nya was taking care of Zoe. I knew someone should've come with her. What are we going to tell her about Benny?

I looked over at Zoe. She was sleeping in a bed while Nya was talking to Sensei. Cole was sitting in a chair next to Zoe, and Jay and Kai were with me talking to Jesse. "Thank you for helping her." I told him. Jesse nodded. "No problem." He started to walk off, but stopped when I heard a groan from by Cole. I looked at him funny. He shrugged, and pointed to Zoe. I looked at her.

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. "Cole?" She looked at him, and then saw Benny's corpse on the bed across from her. Zoe just stared. I walked over to her. "I'm sorry."

Nya gave her a sad look. "I did what I could, but-"

"It's okay. You did your best." Nya nodded. Jay rubbed her back. Kai gave him the evil eye, while Jay just looked at Zoe.

"Jesse, isn't there a resurrection stone?" Zoe looked at him. Jesse smiled and nodded. "I was hoping you'd remember that story. It was supposedly lost when the Lucifractor was destroyed, but it's still around. And luckily, I know where it is." Zoe smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get it." Nya stepped forward. "You're not well enough to go, you'll re-open the scratches, and probably bleed to death." Zoe rolled her eyes. "Fine. Jesse, can you get it?" He nodded. "Sure thing. Just give me a minute. I have to go to Whitechaple, get the stone, and then come back." Zoe nodded.

"Good luck." She said. Jesse nodded, then flew off.

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V.**

I saw Zoe looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Did you take a nap while I was gone?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah..., why?" Zoe laughed. "I think Jay drew on your face, Darth Maul." I grabbed a mirror. She was right. I now had stripes on my face, making me look like an evil Sith.

"Don't kill Qui Gon!" Jay joked. I growled. "Jay!" I got up, and whacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"To be fair, Obi Wan, you did deserve it."

"What are they talking about?" Nya asked Sensei. "Star Wars. They're fans, and can't wait for the next movie that's coming out next year." Sensei told her.

"Don't you mean, 'Fans, they are. Wait for the next movie that's coming out next year, they can't.'?" Kai asked, doing a very bad impression of Yoda. "Be one with the Force, Luke." I told Zane. "Hey, all you're missing is a Lightsaber, and Mara Jade." Zoe joked.

"True. I already have an annoying sister. Hello Leia. Han." He pointed Han at me. "Dude, right now, I'm Darth Maul. Obi Wan, Lightsaber me!" Jay tossed me one of his inventions. An actual Lightsaber. I activated it, careful not to touch the bright part, and held it like Darth Maul and his double sided Lightsaber. "Uhh.." Zoe back up. "Oh yeah. Vampire... Forgot." I said while deactivating it. Zoe nodded.

"Wait, does this mean you can't play 'Lightsaber' with us?" Jay asked. "I still can, I just can't touch the light." Jay nodded. "Cool."

We waited for Jesse to come back. He came back about twenty minutes later. He had a red stone on a chain. "So he can always have it." He said when I gave him a funny look. "Hey, don't judge Darth Maul."

"Okay, you _really_ need to wash that off, Cole. I can't look at you without laughing." Jay said in between laughs.

"And whose fault is that, Jay?" I looked at him.

* * *

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I saw Jesse put the chain around Benny's neck. "He hasn't been dead for a long time, so all of his organs are still okay, and not rotted." Jesse told me.

"Okay, first of all, cool! Second of all, gross, and third of all, what happens if he doesn't have a brain?" Jesse looked at me like I was some little kid who just asked him where babies came from. "Uh, well, um..."

I laughed. "It's okay, I know what happens." I saw the color start to return to Benny's face.

He coughed a little, and slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked. I smiled. "Long story." Jesse told him what happened. "Thanks Jesse." Jesse nodded. "Hey, you gonna give her the thing?" He asked Benny. Benny nodded.

He rummaged around in his pocket for a few seconds before pulling out a necklace. It had a silver locket on the front, and a silver chain. The locket was in the shape of a heart, and had stones bordering it. There was a small engraving on the front in the middle.

"Your parents wanted you to have this when you were sixteen, but I think that they wouldn't mind if you had it now. It's not just any ordinary locket," -He looked at Jay- "It let's you see the dead. Your parents had found it when they were on vacation. Put it on, and you can see ghosts. They had time to bring this home, but not enough time to get me a burrito from Carl's Jr..." Benny handed me the locket. I read the engraving. It read: _The eyes are a window to the soul. _

"Open it up." Uncle Benny told me. I did, and saw a picture of my mom and dad. This must've been taken when mom was still a mortal, and when dad wasn't a fledgling. "Thanks." I gave Uncle Benny a hug. "Are you going to put it on?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure." I was about to do it, but Cole offered. "Uh... okay." I handed him the locket, and moved my hair. Cole put it around my neck, and closed the clasp. I turned and looked at him, er..., Darth Maul. I laughed. "Thanks Darth Maul. I knew there was still good in you."

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V.**

After dinner, I washed off the marker. Luckily, it wasn't a sharpie. I still have a faint outline of the stripes, but it's good enough. I saw Zoe sitting outside, holding the locket in her hands. I walked over to her, and sat down.

"Hey," She greeted. "So..., you see any ghosts yet?" I asked. Zoe nodded. "Yeah, a pirate, a thousands of bugs, and... my parents." I looked at Zoe. She had a small smile on her face. "So..., uh..., Jay, he uh, he told me what happened last week. Ya know, with the snakes." I could see a very faint blush appear on Zoe's cheeks. "He did? What did he say?" I laughed. "I think you know." Zoe shrugged. "Yeah, well, it was Kai's solution, and if I hadn't kissed you, ya would've killed everyone."

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was the sssnake talking." Zoe laughed. I gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked at me funny. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Darth Maul."

* * *

**Whew. That took a while. Now, back onto the actual episodes. Ooh, that'll be hard. Peace!**


	11. Sorry!

**Okay, so I'm ditching this story. I might write some chapters if I'm bored, so, keep an eye out every month. **

**Anyone who wants to take it up can. It can be more than one person, so don't PM me. **

**If you do want to take over this story, here are the things that it needs.**

**1. Cole and Zoe must end up together**

**2. Nya and Jay**

**3. P.I.X.A.L. and Zane**

**4. Garmadon and Misako**

**5. Wu and OC**

**6. Lloyd and OC**

**7. Kai and OC**

**8. Must match the tv show**

**9. Needs to have at least two mini stories**

**So, good luck!**


End file.
